Array
's map description}} Array is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Array is a medium-large winterized map featuring mostly level terrain. It is centered around a large relay dish, and the surrounding buildings. There are a few elevated positions on the furthest extremes of the map, but most of the fighting is on level ground, usually taking place directly around, inside, or slightly north of the relay station. The large open areas of this map make sniping prevalent. Tips *On this map, the most frequent sniping spot is the transmission tower, which can be accessed by ladder. There is a fantastic view from here, but it gives little cover from the enemy. If using this spot, Ghost is a recommended perk, as is Lightweight Pro, to negate fall damage if the player should accidentally fall off. A Strela-3 for an anti-aircraft class is very effective. There is little use for Second Chance here. A good weapon choice would be a Sniper Rifle to make use of long sight-lines. High killstreaks are not recommended, as it is likely that the player will be killed before getting more than 8 kills. Spy planes are highly recommended to see which directions the enemy team is coming from. If using this spot, it is not recommended to stay there very long, as people may find out someone is there, although Ghost and Ninja can partially conceal the player. *Near the Transmission tower and cage building, is a small path that leads to the other side around the central building. It is great for flanking. Use it to get around the main building or take out a sniper on the transmission tower. A useful tactic is to go down this path from the transmission tower side. At the end there is a hill, which can be used to obscure the enemy's vision. Climb the stairs and enter the building, as it is rarely used and offers good vision. *An easy way to obtain first blood as the Black Ops is to shoot the jeep at the top of the hill, guaranteeing at least one kill. *Another good way to get kills (mainly in Domination) is to place C4 on the car mentioned above and detonate it when the enemy team attempts to capture flag C. The detonation will destroy the car, usually killing anyone at the flag and possibly others near the car. *Ghost is a great perk to use in this map. The Ghille Suit allows the player to camoflauge in with the winter bushes, for example around the A flag in Domination, which allows the player to be practically unseen in the bushes, allowing for a sneaky defense kill. There is also some bushes underneath the big tractor around the C flag in Domination, so the player can peer through leaves and branches to stealthily defend a flag. Trivia * When viewing the array from a Camera Spike, it is not spinning. * If the player puts Lightweight on x3 speed in a Private Match, they can jump onto a rock that is outside of the map. * The circular building which supports the array has been labeled the "Roundhouse" of Black Ops by much of the community. * The Wii version uses fuel trucks instead. * There is a tall transmission tower to the North which features a ladder up to a platform. It provides a view of almost the entire map and is perfect for snipers. The tower also has full view over "A" and "B" flags in Domination as well as partial view over the "C" area, obviously making it a very good place to control. * Inside the "Roundhouse" a number of enemy campers can usually be found (especially if the enemy has point C). A common tactic to flush them out or to prepare for an assault of the Roundhouse is to bombard the inside with explosives. It is possible to control an RC-XD to go under the truck on the Spetsnaz spawning side, although it will not kill any body on top of the truck, nor will the truck blow up * Far away from the playable area is a pyramid located west of the ''Black Ops ''spawn. However, boundaries will prevent the player from seeing it up close. * If the player stands still in the dead quiet with no noise, wolves can be heard howling. * If the player looks up in the map WMD there is a satellite that looks like the satellite in the center of Array. * When a player enters the Combat Training menu, Array will always be the default map, most likely because it is the first map out of all in alphabetical order. * There is a glitch where the player goes underneath the map using an RC-XD. In a little corner of the "Roundhouse" by the truck on the Spetnaz side, when the player crawls into the corner and uses an RC-XD, have a teammate or an enemy crawl into the player. If done correctly, the person using the RC-XD will disappear and after the RC Car explodes they will be underneath the map. * Outside the map is a road that seems to end at the side of a mountain. * More satellites can be found in spectator mode. * When looking down the mountain, one can not see WMD even though that map has a view of Array. A bunker can however be seen. * Before a recent update, one could crawl in a space under the array tower just north of the intersection. *In a room with bunk beds is a power box on the wall. If shot it will open and reveal cobwebs covering the wires. *The icicles hanging down from the "Roundhouse" can be shot down. However blades from the Ballistic Knife will become stuck in them. Then, if the player shoots the icicle the blade will flow in mid-air. Note: This section (Easter eggs section) had an explanation on how to complete a fake easter egg that magically summons a spaceship. Since only admins can delete sections, I replaced the fake easter egg with this message. If anyone could contact a mod that would be nice. CampScan ﻿ Gallery Array_screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Array from Gamestop's "Surprise Attack" commercial. ArrayBird.png|Array bird's eye view. ArrayGrid.png|Array minimap. Array_Level0.gif|Array Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Array_Level1.gif|Array Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Maps